


TLC Gibbs' Style

by gjaneo



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gjaneo/pseuds/gjaneo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs lends a hand after a particularly messy crime scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TLC Gibbs' Style

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own NCIS or it's characters. If I did, I'd be having much more fun.

Tony smiled when he heard the shower door open. He’d known the moment Gibbs had walked into the bathroom, but he didn’t bother to turn around when the older man entered the shower behind him, just continued to rub the soap over his chest, but now it was done more slowly, teasingly so. 

 

Gibbs stepped up behind Tony, pressing himself against the smooth back of his lover and reaching around to take the soap from him. His teeth nipped at an ear, bringing a smile to Tony’s face and sending a shiver through his body.

 

“What are you doing, Boss?”

 

“That was a messy crime scene, DiNozzo. I’m just making sure my best agent gets cleaned up.”

 

Tony smiled. “Mmm, a hands-on boss. Gotta love that.”

 

“I have to make sure you wash behind your ears,” Gibbs said, licking a drop of water from behind Tony’s ear.

 

Tony purred. “Thanks for the help. Any other places that need special attention?”

 

“Oh, I intend to make sure all those hard to reach places get clean,” Gibbs said, running a soapy hand over Tony’s firm ass.

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Tony said on a gasp as a soapy finger insinuated itself in his hole.

 

By this time Tony’s cock was hard as a rock and standing up against his stomach like a flagpole, precum leaking from the tip. Gibbs’ other hand, coated with the spicy smelling soap, reached around and grasped the hardness, pulling it away from his body and stroking it slowly, making Tony groan in anticipation.

 

Tony’s head fell forward as he thrust into Gibbs’ hand, at the same time spreading his legs further for the insertion of a second finger. God he loved this, the feel of Gibbs encircling his cock while he loosened him for penetration, the other man’s breathing harsh in his ear.

 

“Oh, God, Jethro, fuck me already.”

 

Tony gasped and bent over more, leaning his head against the water drenched tile wall as Gibbs hit his prostate, water pouring over his back, adding to the sensations surrounding him. 

 

“Is this what you want, Tony?” Gibbs whispered in his ear, twisting his fingers and scissoring them before adding a third.

 

“It’s you I want, Jethro. I want you in me…now!”

 

Gibbs pulled his fingers free and soaped his dick well before bringing it to Tony’s waiting openness. He groaned and leaned forward, resting his head next to Tony’s when he slid inside the hot, tight sheath of his younger lover.

 

“Yes! Oh, God, boss, like that. Faster, Jethro, faster!”

 

One hand wrapped around Tony’s cock, the other hand bracing him against the wall, Gibbs increased the tempo till he was pounding into Tony, wet flesh slapping against wet flesh. 

 

Tony’s head fell back against Gibbs’ shoulder, exposing his throat. Gibbs took advantage, lips fastening on the skin, sucking it between his teeth and nipping, then licking the abused flesh soothingly, causing Tony to shudder at the sensations of being so thoroughly surrounded by his boss, his partner, his lover.

 

The motion of Gibbs’ hips changed, thrusts becoming shorter and faster, his hand on Tony’s cock keeping time. Tony knew Gibbs was close and with one hand still braced on the wall, he reached back with the other hand and dug his fingers into a surprisingly firm ass cheek, the squeeze he added causing Jethro’s breath to hitch before he groaned in completion, shooting his seed into Tony.

 

The harsh groan and the warmth inside him pushed Tony over the edge. He gasped, cock jerking in Gibbs’ hand as his cum spurted out, coating his lover’s hand and hitting the wall, only to be washed down the drain by the cooling water.

 

“You do that before the next time we have to evaluate the boss and I can assure you your marks will be off the chart.”

 

Gibbs growled and nipped Tony’s ear sharply as he pulled out, then smacked the ass cheek of his subordinate.

 

“Smart ass.”

 

Tony smiled as he turned around and twined his arms around Gibbs’ neck. “You wouldn’t have me any other way,” he murmured before leaning in for a kiss that spoke of love and trust.

 

Gibbs smiled as he pulled away, reaching over and turning off the water. “That’s for damned sure. I like you just the way you are, DiNozzo.”

 

THE END


End file.
